Evolution: The Hits
Evolution: The Hits is a compilation album from the British dance/pop band Dead or Alive, in 2003. Evolution: The Hits is the band's second "greatest hits" collection, after 1987's Rip It Up. This collection spans their musical history from their 1984 debut album, Sophisticated Boom Boom, to 2000's Fragile, and contains all their single releases and several remixes. The album was released in two editions - a single disc containing 18 tracks, and a double disc 'Collector's Edition', containing 28 tracks. The group's biggest hit, "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)", was re-released as a single to promote Evolution: The Hits. A video compilation was also released on DVD. Track Listing: Standard Edition: # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) # That's the Way (I Like It) # In Too Deep # What I Want # Misty Circles # I'd Do Anything # Lover Come Back to Me (2003 Remix) # I'll Save You All My Kisses # Hooked on Love # Come Home With Me Baby # My Heart Goes Bang (Get Me to the Doctor) US Wipe Out Mix # Sex Drive # Turn Around and Count 2 Ten (2003 Remix) # Hit and Run Lover # Isn't it a Pity # Brand New Lover # Something in My House # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 7" Edit Collector's Edition: CD 1: # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Mix # My Heart Goes Bang (Get Me to the Doctor) US Wipe Out Mix # Sex Drive # What I Want # Brand New Lover # Misty Circles # Lover Come Back to Me # I'll Save You All My Kisses # I Don't Wanna Be Your Boyfriend # Hooked on Love # I'm a Star # Something in My House (2000 Remix) # Isn't It a Pity # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Metro 7" Edit CD 2: # I'd Do Anything # Come Home (With Me Baby) # That's the Way (I Like It) # International Thing # In Too Deep # Unhappy Birthday # I Paralyze # Baby Don't Say Goodbye # Turn Around and Count 2 Ten # Your Sweetness Is Your Weakness # Nukleopatra # Rebel Rebel # Hit and Run Lover # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Moore & Mr. Motion Remix Mistakes: * The Fragile versions of "Lover Come Back to Me" and "Turn Around and Count 2 Ten" are incorrectly titled with "2003 Remix". These versions were recorded originally in 2000. * The songs "Nukleopatra", "I Paralyze", "Isn't It a Pity", "International Thing", "I'm a Star", "I Don't Wanna Be Your Boyfriend", "Turn Around and Count 2 Ten (2000 Remix), "Lover Come Back to Me (2000 Remix)" and "Something in My House (2000 Remix)" were never released as official singles but for some reason put them on this compilation album. * The 12" Wipe Out Mix of "My Heart Goes Bang (Get Me to the Doctor)" was edited from this greates hits album. * In the back cover of the Collector's Edtion, the song says "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ['''Murder Mix']". Incorreclty titled. It's '''Performance Mix'. Singles: * "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 7" Edit" * "Lover Come Back to Me (2003 Remix)" (only was a promotional single in a TV presentation in Japan) Chart positions: Album: Single: References: * Allmusic review: https://www.allmusic.com/album/evolution-the-hits-mw0000034901 External Links: * Amazon.com: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00009VU2B Category:Epic Records Category:Legacy Category:Sony Music Category:Sony Music Entertainment Category:Compilation Albums Category:2000s